


My Three Favorite Lies

by softforsummers (orphan_account)



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 01:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16506923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/softforsummers
Summary: Erik lies to get what he wantsCharles wishes it was true





	My Three Favorite Lies

The first time was a few days before Cuba. Charles was laying back against the pillows, worn out and content. Erik lay beside him, not quite touching but close enough to bring a sense of comfort.

Charles enjoyed their arrangement. It was some of the best sex he had ever had. And it helped that Erik wasn't the type to form emotional bonds quickly. While he cherished their friendship he hardly needed a besotted lover following him around.

“I don't want to hurt you.” Erik said suddenly, breaking the silence of the room.

Charles turned with a small frown, “What do you mean?” The strange comment caught him completely off guard.

“I… I never want to hurt you.” Erik repeated vaguely. He seemed unwilling to elaborate and Charles was too sleepy to force him into sharing his feelings.

Instead he rolled over and tucked himself against Erik's body, lazily throwing an arm over him.

“You won't.”

*****

The second time was the night before Paris.

“I don't want to leave.” Erik murmured, trailing needy kisses down Charles’ chest.

Against Charles’ better judgement the stay at his safehouse in Paris had turned into a heated hook up. It began with arguing, yelling, then he might have thrown a few things.

Naturally, this progressed to the bedroom; Erik soon had him against the wall, panting with desperation.

Both of them had been forced into abstinence for far too long. Finally being together again was almost unbearably good.

“Then don't.”

*****

The third and last time was the day Erik helped fix the school.

It was the very, very least he could do after all the destruction he caused. Charles felt his chest tighten at the remembrance. When he tore everything from the ground so many major cities went down, and all the humans in them. The worst part was the knowledge Apocalypse didn't control his mind, he only fed into his anger and guilt.

Because Erik would always be a man controlled by anger and guilt. Charles knew this the day they met, and yet he had chosen to join him on his crusade to stop Shaw. What did he think he could accomplish? Did he believe he could change Erik?

Or deep down did he love this? The violence, the raw power, the lack of control he felt in his presence– Charles knew deep down he had always been an addict.

“I love you,” Erik said quietly.

There was no sex, not even a kiss. Only his forehead pressed against Charles's, breath ghosting gently over his lips.

 _Lean forward just a little more, my friend, bring us together so you can enjoy tearing us apart again._ Charles barely resisted the urge to say this aloud, or project it into his mind. Instead–

“No you don't.”


End file.
